pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Decidueye
|} Decidueye (Japanese: ジュナイパー Junaiper) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 34. It is the final form of . Biology Decidueye is a tall, avian Pokémon that resembles an owl. The upper portion of its face is black with a thin, orange mask-like marking encircling its eyes. Its eyes are reddish-orange and it has a hooked dark green beak. The feathers covering its wings and back are brown, while its body is primarily white. The three feathers at the tip of each wing are structured similar to fingers and have lighter tips. The backs of its wings and torso are dotted with many white spots; the inside of each wing has a line of upside-down, reddish-orange triangles across the top. It has long legs, feet with two-toes facing forward and one backward, and short dark green talons. It tail consists of three long, green leaves. A leafy hood covers its head and shoulders, and partially covers its face. The hood is smoothly draped across the shoulders and back, but has uneven edges. Around the head, the hood forms many pointed projections that extend over its face. A single white feather with a red base extends from the top of its hood. In the center of its chest is a reddish-orange x-shaped formed by dead leaves with two thin green vines extending from it. Pulling on the vines closes the hood further over Decidueye's face. While this Pokémon is cool and cautious by nature, it begins to panic if surprised. It can hide from opponents by masking its presence, allowing it to attack unaware foes. It takes only a tenth of a second for it pluck, aim, and fire an arrow quill from its wings. It is not only quick, but also accurate, capable of striking targets over half a mile away.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/decidueye/ In the anime Major appearances Minor appearances In the manga In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} In side games Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Spirit Shackle|Ghost|Physical|80|100|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data Evolution |no2=723 |name2=Dartrix |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=724 |name3=Decidueye |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Ghost}} Trivia * Decidueye is the lightest final form of a starter Pokémon, weighing 80.7 lbs. (36.6 kg). * Decidueye is the only Pokémon in the egg group that is not a . * Decidueye is the only starter Pokémon to have its secondary type change upon evolution. * Official confidential art featuring Decidueye, , , and Mallow was leaked on the internet on June 4th, 2016. This leak happened 145 days before these Pokémon were officially revealed on October 27, 2016. Origin Decidueye may be inspired by an archer and an . In particular, it is similar to the owl, which is a common physical form of the or ancestor spirits in Hawaiian culture. This may account for its Ghost typing. Additionally, it has some traits in common with the extinct and the common . Name origin Decidueye may be a combination of , duel, and deadeye. Junaiper may be a combination of 樹 ju (tree), , and sniper. In other languages , , and sniper |fr=Archéduc|frmeaning=From archer, , and |es=Decidueye|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Silvarro|demeaning=From and arrow |it=Decidueye|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=모크나이퍼 Mokeunaipeo|komeaning=From , juniper, and sniper |zh_cmn=狙射樹梟 / 狙射树枭 Jūshèshùxiāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , |zh_yue=狙射樹梟 Jēuiyehsyuhhīu|zh_yuemeaning=From , , |ru=Десиджуай Desidzhuay|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Silvarro fr:Archéduc it:Decidueye ja:ジュナイパー pl:Decidueye zh:狙射树枭